Draw Something
by Weskette
Summary: Chris's drawing skills are really not helping Jill's bad day.


**Draw Something**

Jill entered the apartment and slammed the door behind her. She grumbled to herself. She had been through a bad day, full of assholes and idiots. She collapsed on the couch and kicked off her shoes. Chris was sitting at the other end of the couch. He looked over at her, eyebrows raised.

"Rough day?" he asked.

"You don't even know," she muttered.

"Do you want me to help...?"

She nodded and he moved closer to her, placing a kiss on the exposed portion of her neck. She stopped him. "No. Not yet. No sex until I tell you the reasons for it." Jill always did that. If she needed to... relieve stress, using Chris, she'd explain why first. It's what she always did, though she wasn't quite sure of the reason. She and Chris held no commitment to each other. They both knew that. But finding other people was hard when they worked for the BSAA. Seeing as they already lived together and knew each other better than themselves, it was just easier to go one bedroom over to relieve sexual frustration, or even just stress.

"Okay," he said, sitting back. "What stressed you out?"

She sighed angrily. "Everything. I got to work, no coffee. And, because it was your day off, at least three guys saw an opportunity to ask me out without being scared away by you. That would've been fine had it not been that they were sleezy disgusting assholes. And I swear, the one that wasn't had to be twelve. Someone stole the lunch that I brought, so I had to get fast food." She slipped her phone out of her pocket as she ranted. "And after lunch, the sleezeballs asked me out again. And when I went on break, I was stuck in the breakroom with three rookies that wouldn't know how to speak normally if a dictionary bit them in the ass." She unlocked her phone and chose an application. Holding it up to Chris, she said, "And this. This just added to it, Mr. I'm-a-lazy-fuck-who-can't-draw." He stuck his tongue out at her, seeing that she had pulled up Draw Something. Draw Something, the back and forth game app where one person would send the other a drawing and the person would have to guess what it was. Jill didn't play it with many people. The others she played with were " .Kennedy" (Leon), "TheLittlestRedfield" (Claire), and "CawCawMthrFckr" who was Rebecca oddly enough (she had discovered Hawkeye of the Avengers pre-Draw Something). And of course, "SharpshotCR", or Chris.

"What is this?" Jill asked, annoyed that she couldn't figure it out.

He took her phone in his hand and squinted at the picture. "I... Have no idea."

The brunette huffed. "How. How do you not know?!" She splayed dramatically across his lap, stressed to the max. Not knowing what his drawing was bothered her.

He shrugged. "I don't know." He replayed the image and just shook his head. "No clue at all." When she groaned, irritated, he leaned down and kissed her, on the mouth this time. "But, maybe if we get our minds off it, we'll figure it out. Like most our problems." Which was code for 'lets just have sex now'. She grabbed his wrists so they couldn't stray and pulled away.

"But I want to know now!" she whined. He sighed and picked up the phone again.

"What words did you try? Did you use a bomb?"

"Everything from Crossbow to muggle. And no. I'm too stubborn for that."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not. Sometimes." He hit the little bomb before she could stop him, blasting away some of the letters.

"Dammit, Redfield..." she grumbled.

"Oh! I know it now. Katniss."

She glared up at him. "Really? Katniss?"

"Yes."

"You drew a satanic symbol with some brown shit on it!" She sat up and grabbed the phone back, typing the answer. Sure enough, that was it.

"No, it was her holding a bow and arrow! And the brown was her braid!" She gave him a bland look, dropped her phone on the couch, stood up and started down the hallway. "Jill?"

"I'm done! I'm done with Draw Something!" She called behind her.

"Are we still going to-"

"You were supposed to follow me!" she hinted as she entered her room.

"Oh." He was on his feet in a moment and down the hall the next. His crappy drawing skills seemed to pay off.


End file.
